


as long as I've got you

by sweetsun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Liam, Protective Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsun/pseuds/sweetsun
Summary: Liam took a bullet for Theo - and the chimera's not happy about it.





	as long as I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story - plot is lazy, just felt like writing about our favorite chimera's emotions and the way his little wolfe can help him with that! Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you thought about it! :)

Theo couldn’t hold back a scream as he put his dislocated shoulder back into place – his free hand was clutching around the kitchen’s counter, knuckles turning white from the strength he used. He tried to lift his injured arm but that movement only brought more pain, and the chimera could only groan again. He heard footsteps behind him and sighed – he couldn’t be bothered by some company now. Theo recognized Liam’s scent right away, even though it was covered by different smells. Blood seemed like the strongest one, but it didn’t cover much; Theo was easily able to recognize the anxiety coming from the werewolf, and something that smelled like fear – he wasn’t quite sure about that one.

Liam didn’t say a word and just walked closer to the chimera, before putting a gentle hand on Theo’s shoulder. Black veins appeared almost immediately as he took some of the pain away – but Theo stepped away from him as anger flashed in his eyes.

“Theo,” started Liam. “Let me help.”

“Don’t – don’t you even start,” Theo answered, his voice cracking up before looking away. “You’ve done enough.”

The werewolf sighed, walking around the kitchen island to face the other man.

“I just wanted to protect you,” responded Liam.

Theo avoided his gaze again. He didn’t want Liam to see the emotions running through him, didn’t want him to see the tears slowly building in his eyes. Liam taught him how to care, and on most days he was grateful for that; on some others day, it was – it was overwhelming, his heart beating too fast, his thoughts going out of control. It was terrifying, more scary than everything he’s been through in his life. He’d seen his sister rip out his heart a thousand times, but the idea of something happening to Liam – he couldn’t handle that. So _of course_ he had the right to be mad at Liam for getting hurt because of him.

“Well, you shouldn’t,” Theo said, turning back to finally confront the other man. “How many times did I tell you, huh?” He raised his voiced as he pointed a finger towards his mate. “I thought we went over this. One day – one day, you’ll catch a bullet for me and you won’t heal and I can’t – “

The chimera paused, running a hand through his hair, trying to compose himself. A tear threatened to fall down his cheek, but he brushed it away quickly.

 “I can’t – I can’t lose you, Liam. I can’t.”

Liam walked up to him again – and this time, Theo didn’t push him away. He welcomed Liam’s arms around him and buried his head in his neck, feeling the warmth of his body beneath him, the scent of his loved one comforting him as sobs starting to take over him. _“I can’t lose you,”_ he whispered again and again.

Liam pressed soft kisses on his soft hair, stroking Theo’s back softly. “ _It’s alright, Theo, it’s alright. I’m not leaving you.”_

When he felt the chimera relaxing in his embrace and when the sobbing ceased, Liam put his hands around Theo’s face, lifting his head so that the chimera could face him.

“I’ll try to be careful, alright? But I’m doing this for the same reasons as you, Theo – you’re scared of losing me – how can you think that I’d be okay losing you?”

Theo was about to protest – he had a lot of possible answers to that. Liam had a pack, Liam had friends, _Liam was a good person_. So if Liam ever lost Theo – it would probably be the best thing that could happen to him. He’d be free from their relationship and would find someone who _actually deserved him._ Unlike him, Theo Raeken, murderer, packless and mostly useless chimera.

“Theo,” called Liam. “Look at me.”

The chimera met Liam’s blue eyes again.

“I know what you’re thinking – but you need to understand. I am not lying to you, Theo. I care about you - more than anything else in this world, alright?” He pressed a kiss on his mate’s forehead. “Please, _please_ , believe me on this.”

Liam continued to express what he couldn’t express with words – he stroked Theo’s hair, hands running down his back and holding his hands. His lips explored the chimera’s neck, pressing along his collarbone. Theo was collapsing under his touch, giving up his emotional walls.

“Okay – _okay_ ,” he whispered.

“I’d take a hundred bullets for you if I had to, Theo – because that’s what we do, right?” Liam said. “And I know you’d do the same. So trust me – I’m not going anywhere as long I’ve got each other.”

 “Alright, alright,” admitted the chimera. “But next time you do this - I’ll kick your sorry ass.”

And Theo smiled softly before kissing him – and well, their kisses seemed to help them heal better than any power ever could.


End file.
